Memories To Tell
by Jai1998
Summary: A boy named Dil decides to visit a man who has always been there fore him during tough times. He always hangs out with the man to tell his stories. But before the boy leaves, the man wants to tell the boy a story. The only time he's spoken to the boy, was to tell him the most important thing as a gift, before he left for good.


In all honesty guys, this story was written because it was inspired by a video called Dan & Phil they fell in love, didn't they. The video was made by and amazing editor named sumirai. If you want to go check it out. I want to keep writing so I am all for criticism. The characters I used were Dan and Phil, AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire. I do not own the characters, as well as Dil from their Sims online game play. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Every day a young boy named Dil visited an old man down the street. The man used to baby sit him until he turned fifteen. Dil never forgot the man and he often visited the elder to tell stories about his day or issues that bothered him at home. One day Dil had gone to visit him before he went to college. He wanted to bid him a final farewell and give him a gift.

Dil walked in and noticed a change in the man's house. All his items hes had for years were gone. Dil walked over to the man in the chair. "Dan? Where is all your stuff?" Dil asked.

Dan looked over to Dil, he motioned for him to sit on the couch. "I was just thinking, you always tell me your stories about your day, or your life. Can I tell you one about some one I used to know?" Dan replied.

"Yes, of course sir." Dil said. He made his way toward the grumpy couch and sat on the edge.

"Nearly twenty-seven years ago, a boy about your age had been one of those YouTubers. He had his own channel and a couple of subscribers that were more than he could of ever imagined," Dan started, "he did not have a best-friend for the first eighteen years of his life." Dan looked outside, rain began to pour over the city. The glimmer of the sun had been blocked by the clouds that rolled into view.

"The boy's best-friend happened to be a boy named Phil. Their very first video together was actually a day after they had met one another. The boy who was energetic with a hasty personality, and he is very quick to love or hate, enjoyed Phil's presence throughout his life. They were always together, right by each others side." Dan recalled.

Dan looked over to Dil, "The two boys sent each other valentine cards every year. Never forgetting, never neglecting one another, and always joking around. The boy had a big impact on Phil. Not that long later they had Phans of the channel, they cared for one another, they cared for their community and the fans that committed time to them. The boy never wanted to see Phil cry and Phil wanted to see the boy's smiling face at all times." Dan stated, smiling at the thought of the two together.

"They went shopping, they traveled, volgged various ideas and did it while enjoying every moment they had together." Dan continued.

"Where they ever lonely, sir?" Dil mused.

Dan's face twisted in thought, he seemed perplexed by the boys question. "Sometimes, " Dan snickered, " when either one of them were busy, the other would try to find something to occupy himself with. When one of the boys were away the other would call or text him often. When they were sick and couldn't see each other for a bit it was difficult. When they were together in the house, they felt happy, comfortable, they felt like they could be themselves and not worry about who they were. However when they were gone it was lonely, and empty." Dan replied.

"What about the boy? Who was he sir?" Dil quipped.

"I'm not sure I remember anymore," Dan confessed a tear flowing down his cheek, "They enjoyed teasing one another. The two often wore each others clothes, and pulled small pranks..." Dan trailed off his voice cracking.

Dil was worried, should he ask the man to continue his story? Should he leave? Ah he couldn't help it, his curiosity go the best of him, "Where... or how did they meet sir?" Dil questioned.

"Like most people at the time, over the internet. They used to use Skype and called each other a lot. But they didn't meet in person for quiet some time." Dan responded. "The day they met was before their first Vlog together," Dan said, "It was quiet awkward, meeting in person for the first time. Yet as soon as they began talking it seemed like they knew each other for years." Dan added.

Dil broke in, "they fell in love, didn't they?"

"Yes they did." Dan confirmed.

"How... did you know Phil, sir?" Dil chirped.

"We were friends at one time." Dan admitted. "Honestly, before the boy met Phil, he believed he was just another nobody. But until you meet the person who truly shows who you are, and makes you see for your self that your better than you think, in the beginning we are all nobody's." Dan said.

"Dan, were you that boy? The one who fell in love with Phil?" Dil asked.

"Truthfully, we fell in love with each other. Even though we were not brave enough to say it, we knew, our phans knew. We could not hide it under some mask. We lived together all these years." Dan muttered.

"Where did he go?" Dil wondered.

"He," Dan stuttered, "he left, or in better terms, he passed away seven years ago. His stuff in the house haunted me of the memories we had shared. I cryed to myself most nights." Dan wept. "So a couple of days ago I sent his stuff away, to our friends, to his family, and to people we knew. I wanted them to remember Phil as I have." Dan concluded. Dan turned to face Dil, he looked at the clock behind him and told Dil, "You should get going, you'll be late."

Dil looked at Dan. "I received this bracelet a couple days ago... It was from my grandpa. My mom gave it to me saying he wanted me to have it." Dil sniffed. He read the name again that was etched onto the bracelet, "Phil Lester." he said. He got up and headed toward the door, "I'm going, I love you grandpa." Dil whispered waving to Dan.

"By, son." Dan smiled, as he watched the grandson he knew walk out the door all on his own.


End file.
